buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve
}} |cover = The Reckoning logo.png |issues = 4 |first = One Year Later |firstdate = June 20, 2018 |last = Finale |lastdate = September 19, 2018 |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Christos Gage & Joss Whedon |penciller = Georges Jeanty |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Stephanie Hans, Georges Jeanty, Karl Moline, Phil Noto, Scott Fischer, Steve Morris. |inker = Karl Story |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft's Jimmy Betancourt }} : The Reckoning is a comic book series and the last season of the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer continuity. Written by Christos Gage and Joss Whedon and illustrated by Georges Jeanty, it was originally published from June to September 2018 by Dark Horse Comics. Premise Following the world-altering finale of Season 11, Buffy and the Scoobies have had a laid-back year in the saving-the-world department. But as they've learned over their years of fighting the forces of darkness and thwarting many an apocalypse, nothing stays quiet for long. When Dawn and Xander's housewarming party is crashed by some familiar faces with news of an amassing force that must be reckoned with — Wolfram & Hart, a legion of demons, and Harth, a vampire from the future — Buffy finds herself in a time warp that could alter the fate of the world and could spell the end for Buffy, her friends, and the Slayers, forever. This action-packed miniseries reunites the Buffyverse with the return of Angel, Faith, Illyria, and Fray, the Slayer from the future!"Joss Whedon and Christos Gage Bring a Reckoning for 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'". Dark Horse Comics, February 21, 2018. Continuity *The story continues from the events of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eleven. *The time travel takes place after the future events of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, in story arc Time of Your Life, Part One to Part Four. *The miniseries refers to the season finale of the original Buffyverse continuity. Appearances *Buffy Summers (4/4) *Willow Rosenberg (4/4) *Alexander Harris (4/4) *Spike (4/4) *Rupert Giles (4/4) *Dawn Summers (4/4) *Angel (4/4) *Faith Lehane (4/4) *Illyria (4/4) *Melaka Fray (4/4) *Harth Fray (4/4) *Erin Fray (4/4) *Richard Wilkins (4/4) *Joyce Harris (3/4) *Ocypete (3/4) *Tauron (3/4) *Gates (2/4) *Gunther (2/4) *Andrew Wells (2/4) *Barbatos (1/4) *Winifred Burkle (1/4) *Harmony Kendall (1/4) Publications The series includes 4 issues, collected in one trade paperback and a library edition. Issues Collections Library edition Behind the scenes *Dark Horse revealed that Season Twelve was intended to be the last ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comic series in the structure of a "season".Dark Horse Comics on Twitter, February 21, 2018. Indeed, the miniseries was followed by the revamp comic series ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2019), published by Boom! Studios. *According to Joss Whedon, the season was written with the knowledge that Fox was taking the Buffy the Vampire Slayer license back. "When I sat with Chris Gage, it was with the intent that after everything we've been through we wanted to have something to say that mirrors and rounds off where we started this comic run. And then they said, 'You have four issues,' and it was like 'Ohhhh. That's all the time we have.' So we dealt with a lot of things in small panels, and I don't know if I fit it all in, but it was very important to try. We made sure that the journey wasn't continuing. We wanted to give the Dark Horse era some closure. What they've done over the years with Scott Allie and Sierra Hahn, and everyone there has put their souls into this. The artists like Georges Jeanty and everyone were such a perfect match. It's been a great combination, so it couldn't just end."Kiel Phegley, "INTERVIEW: Joss Whedon Teases Buffy's Surprising End & Dr. Horrible's Return". Comic Book Resources, August 15, 2018. References fr:Buffy contre les vampires, Saison douze Category:Seasons Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Twelve